Snowflakes, Broken Hearts, and Lipstick
by LinChungIsHot
Summary: It's been a year since you last saw him, and you haven't stopped thinking about him since. [Game!Red x reader] Valentine's Day oneshot


Every year, since you were little, you attended the Valentine's Day party held by Daisy Oak. Having grown up in PalletTown, you knew Daisy and her younger brother well. Of course, you knew Green better—the two of you had set out on your Pokémon journeys together, along with your other childhood friend, Red.

Today was Valentine's Day. Your plans were no different than last year's. You were headed for the Oak household, for the party.

However, this year was different.

Red wasn't attending.

You gave your reflection in the mirror one last sparing glance. Clad in a shocking red scoop-neck sweater and black pantyhose, you were dressed to kill. The top of your lacy black bra was visible when you leaned forward, offering an eyeful of your cleavage. Your (h/c) hair was out and curled loosely, and you'd altered your face cosmetically just a bit, lining your lips with red lipstick and swiping on just a bit of mascara.

You knew your body was quite tempting. It was funny, actually. You could easily recall the times of your youth where Green had mocked you, smirking about your tomboyish figure and twiggy appearance. And then suddenly, as if out of nowhere, your body matured. The curves had seemed to come overnight. With relish, you remembered Green's reaction to your new look.

"Guess you finally decided to grow up," he'd said, looking away to hide a blush. "It's about time."

"You love it," you teased, darting forward to poke him in the side with your elbow.

As always, Red had acted completely indifferent. "What's the big deal?" he'd asked. "Nothing changed about (y/n), Green. She's the same as before."

"Idiot," snorted the brunette.

Thinking about now, you couldn't help but smile. For as long as you remembered him, Red had been oblivious about all things regarding females. He hadn't even shown interest in the opposite sex; his brain had been wired to Pokémon and training to become the Champion only. There'd never been time for romance in his schedule.

You weren't sure when it had happened, but the sudden change of heart had been overwhelming and unforeseen.

—his lips, soft on yours. His arms, strong and hard and real, but his hands had been so gentle and caring. And when he'd murmured your name with absolute tenderness, his eyes stripped and open to show you everything he felt for you—

That Night was still fresh on your mind. But it shouldn't have been.

You hadn't seen Red in over a year now.

"I'm going to be late," you said. Your voice swallowed the silence around you, effectively shaking you from the sweet memories that threatened to flood your brain. You reached out and snagged your bottle of perfume, spritzing the citrusy scent on your wrist, behind your earlobes, and the nape of your neck. Then you set the bottle down, hit the lights, and left the bathroom.

You didn't have to worry about the weather too much; the Oak household was only five minutes away. You opted for your gray belted peacoat, wrapping your handmade rainbow scarf around your neck. The scarf was something you'd had for the last couple of years. In fact, you had bought it at a Celadon fair, while in the city with Red…

You slipped on your boots and headed outside, making sure to lock the door behind you.

PalletTown didn't normally get much snow, even during the winter months. It was only snowing lightly, delicate little snowflakes that landed in your hand and clung to your lashes. Your breath puffed out in front of you. The winter air had a bite and it lashed at your exposed face. Hunching against the cold, you sped up your pace.

The bright lights and faint clamor of voices resounding from the house was an indication that the party was well under way. From past experiences, you knew the guests would be a mixture of Samuel Oak's high-class coworkers and fellow professors, Daisy's gigantic base of friends, and a handful of Green's closest friends. It was mostly Samuel's excellent science practioners and Daisy's buddies.

You joined the stream of people entering. Handing your coat to the butler there and giving him a quick smile, you headed off to find Green.

It was another few minutes of searching before you found him, surrounded by suit-clad business men from that flourishing new digital company. He noticed you out of the corner of his eye. After saying a few last words, Green broke off from the group and approached you.

"Hey," he said, his trademark smirk settling on his lips. "Glad you could make it. You look great, might I add." He moved in for a welcoming hug and then stepped back to observe you at arm's length. "Although I thought I warned you that a few guys here are big sleazes. You're sure to get hit on, dressed like that."

"Aww, I didn't know you cared so much," you said, wiggling your eyebrows up at him.

"I don't," he huffed, looking embarrassed as he turned to survey the guests. "I just don't want you to get raped, is all."

You patted his hand. "I can always count on you."

It was a sort of love-hate relationship, the one you shared with Green. It had gotten better over the years, evolving from ignoring the other's presence to joking around. He'd been fantastic in helping you deal with Red's disappearance. Without Green's constant support and steadying comfort, you couldn't even imagine how you'd have dealt.

There had once been a time you'd harbored feelings for the spiky-haired male standing beside you. He'd made it clear a romance would not work. And perhaps that decision ultimately was for the best, although the remembrance still brought a slight sting.

"Where's Daisy?" you inquired, scanning the guests for the striking woman. Recently having turned nineteen, Daisy was looking for potential husbands to settle down with and start a family. And boy, did she know how to reel a man in.

Green's expression turned into one of fond disgust. "She's flirting, as always."

"Who's she got her eye on this time?"

"Some heir to this contest accessory company. Mr. What's-his-name."

You laughed. His smirk widened. "Don't think I'm anything like my lousy sister," he said.

"I've seen you work your magic," you responded, leaning your shoulder into him. His arm came around, settling across your back familiarly.

"Can't help that girls are falling for me," he chuckled.

"You're so full of yourself, you know that?"

Green flicked his finger up, pointing at a group of men across the room, clinking champagne glasses and speaking to one another. "Those guys are scouts," he informed you. "You could go on over and introduce yourself. They might be able to hook you up with something big."

"Although I'm pleased you're still looking out for my training career, I told you. I'm fine with leisurely battling as it is," you protested, with a shake of your head. He was talking about your decision from last year. You'd actually been the first one approached to run the Viridian gym, but knowing Green's passion for battling, you turned down the offer and requested your brunette friend. At seventeen, your current job was helping out at the lab. You didn't battle as much as you used to, but that was okay. You were fine with leaving the battling to Green and Red.

Red. He'd left shortly after being crowned Kanto Champion. Lance had the title temporarily, but the way things were looking, i_temporarily_/i may be changed to i_permanently._/i Because Red had upped and disappeared one day…

"(Y/n)," Green said softly. "For you to have given up such an opportunity, all for my sake…"

You craned your neck up to look at him. "Don't go soft on me, Green. You deserve the position of leader way more than I do. Okay?"

His smirk had disappeared, but the corners of his mouth twitched upward. Exhaling loudly through his nose, he leaned forward and rested his chin on the crown of your head briefly. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too, Green."

"Stick around afterwards. Daisy's got a few gifts for you. And I may or may not have a box of chocolates sitting someplace…"

"You're a sweetheart." You broke the embrace gently, untangling yourself from his arm. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to say hi to Samuel real quick."

"Yeah. I should probably get back to mingling with the guests. Gramps wants me to get acquainted. Whatever." With a roll of his eyes, Green waved a, "Later," and moved back into the sea of people.

You took another quick scan before locating the gray-haired man. He had replaced his traditional lab coat for an old-styled suit, very much like the one Green had been wearing. Whereas his grandson had skipped the tie and left his collar very much open and visible, Samuel seemed fixed up to the nines. He looked stylish and hip.

He spotted you halfway across the room. By the time you reached him, he was grinning widely. "My dear (y/n), so glad you could make it," he greeted, enveloping you in a bone-crushing hug.

"Good to see you too, Samuel."

"How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Dandy, just dandy!" His watery eyes were bright with an inner light and you wondered whether he'd had a glass or two of the fine champagne.

The refreshment spread was nearby, and as you spoke to Samuel, you grabbed a scrumptious-looking chocolate cookie. "Happy Valentine's Day, Samuel. I hope you did something special today."

He laughed humorously. "You know well I have no time to 'do something special', dear," he said, in a chiding tone. "There's the lab to attend to, and of course, the new trainers. But I did get to spend time with Daisy and Green," he said, "and we went out for some lunch in Viridian."

"Yeah? Sounds lovely."

"What about you, dear?"

"Well, I didn't do much," you replied, chewing thoughtfully. "I spent some time with Cinnamon, my Eevee. I'm hoping to build our friendship, since it's still a little shy and uncomfortable around me. But that's about it…"

"You didn't receive gifts from your special someone?" he prompted with a smile. "How surprising. I thought for sure you'd at least get some roses or chocolate."

"Yeah…" Without warning, your thoughts jumbled up and flashed back to last year's Valentine's Day, when i_he'd_/i been around. The two of you hung out at Cerulean's lake for an impromptu picnic. You remembered lying on the grass beside him, gazing up at a cloud-dotted clear blue sky. It had been easy and comfortable then, the air between you and him.

More sensations of That Night, swamping your brain—

—his mouth, heavy on yours as he kissed you. Your hands roamed his hair, unable to get enough of the silky feel. He angled his mouth, kissed your jaw; with a breathy moan, your head fell back, a silent invitation for him to kiss every inch of your neck and more. And he took it, a grin flashing on his lips before he lowered his head down again—

Shuddering, you snapped back to the present. Samuel was watching you, his keen eyes fixated on yours. You knew you were acting strange, but you couldn't help it; the cookie had fallen from your hand, a waste of food, as you gripped your elbows tight.

"I'm sorry," you whispered. "Samuel, it's just that I've been—"

"How long since you've last seen him, (y/n)?"

A long pause. Then, "A year." Your voice cracked on the words.

He stared you down. Your eyes pricked with unexpected tears. What was wrong with you? Your emotional outbreak had been uncalled for. You knew how to compose yourself, and you were angry at having broken down so suddenly.

And then Samuel sighed, a loud drawn-out breath. "All right," he said. "I've made a decision."

Surprised, you glanced up at the man, the one who'd become a fatherly figure to you after having known him for so long.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this," he said, keeping his eyes locked on yours. "But Red told me where he went."

The breath left you in an instant. It was all you could do to keep from springing forward, snatching his hands up, and pleading the answer from him. Instead, you stayed still, allowing the question to seep into your eyes.

"But I don't think you should go any longer without any word," Samuel was saying, shaking his head in regret. "I apologize, my dear. I should have told you sooner." He stepped forward, his voice hushed when he said, "You'll find him on the summit of MountSilver."

You couldn't even express the amount of gratitude you felt then. Words were too overacted; your emotions came all at once, too fast for you to identify and announce them.

"Thank you," you gasped.

"What are you waiting for? Get going, (y/n)!" That smile was back on his mouth.

That was all you needed. You rushed forward without saying anything else, shouldering past the other guests. There was no time for politeness or cautiousness; every nerve in your body had been wired and overrun, tingling with the desire to see Red again.

Before you left, however, Green stopped you. He pressed something into your palm. "Give the kid my best wishes, al'right?"

You breezed past him, not stopping until you were outside in the cool air. Snow was falling harder now; you weren't even out there for five seconds and already white flakes sprinkled your clothing. You hadn't retrieved your jacket, but there was no time for that, either—you tossed Green's Poke Ball into the air, already anticipating the Pokémon inside.

"MountSilver!" you commanded, swinging your legs up and over the neck of the great orange Fire Dragon, Charizard. Once you were seated, it expanded its wings full-span and with a mighty stroke, it was up in the air.

Charizard was made for speed travelling, due to Green's tendency of jumping around cities. The flight to MountSilver took no more than three minutes at most. With no protection other than your sweater, leggings, and scarf, the winter air was shockingly cold. Immediately noticing, Charizard tucked its wings in so that with every pump, they generated warmth.

The shape of the immense mountain became visible through the whipping winds and snowflakes. It loomed closer and closer. Squinting, you were able to make out a faint orange glow on the summit. i_Fire_—_?_/i

Charizard swooped down into a stomach-plunging dive, landing on the summit. You stumbled off from its neck. Your boots sloshed in the ankle-high snow. "Red!"

He was sitting by the tiny fire, his back to you. At the sound of your voice, his head whipped around. You could see his crimson irises widen with shock.

"Red!" you cried again, moving toward him. The snow slowed you down, as did the powerful gusts of wind pushing against you; your vision blurred with snowflakes, tears, sliding down your cheeks uncontrollably.

You somehow reached him. The strength left your body in an instant and you dropped down. Red caught you out of reflex.

"Red," you were saying over and over, your words barely coherent. "I miss you. I miss you so, so much. Why'd you have to leave me?"

As you sobbed and stuttered over yours words, Red didn't say a single thing. His protection against the cold wasn't that impressive, either: he wore his familiar jacket and hat, with a thick muffler wound around his neck. The fire didn't provide much heat. He'd probably grown used to the cold by now.

He unzipped his coat, pulling you close to wrap you in it with him. All the while, you blubbered about, trying to say what you'd held in this last year.

"Come back," you were pleading, "please, Red, come back—"

He held a finger to your lips. You halted; the light touch ripped through your body like fire. When you looked at his face, you found him grinning, his irises soupy with emotion.

This boy, the one you loved with your heart and soul, wouldn't return, no matter how much you cried and begged. You knew that. Your attempts were rather futile.

But this boy, regardless of the capacity and intensity of his training ethic, never stopped loving you. He'd kept you in his mind for the last year, constantly thinking about you, constantly yearning to see you again when the time was right.

You'd support him. And if he wanted to stay on Mount Silver, it was fine by you, because knowing that he loved you was more than enough.

"Happy Valentine's Day," you whispered instead, choosing not to voice your other thoughts.

Red's hands cradled your face and he leaned forward, his lips smashing into yours for a breathless, passionate kiss.


End file.
